Heartaches
by SaKuRa-cHaN41
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a girl who has a huge crush on Natsume Hyuuga. They met each other in an unexpected way.  "I hate him now but I love him at the same time." - Mikan Sakura


~Hey! Thanks for dropping by, I hope you will love this story of mine. Please enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**. x . o . x . o .**

I looked into the mirror before I go to school. It's another year to begin; another year to see him. I can't wait for it. I know you might say that I'm a crazy person but I'm not. I'm just excited to see my crush. You hear me right; my crush. Natsume Hyuuga, the most famous basketball captain in our elite school, Gakuen Alice.

And me? I'm just Mikan Sakura, a simple girl in that school. I'm doing a part time job 'cause you know I need it to live and to survive. As I was walking to my school I saw my best friend for life, Hotaru Imai.

"Hotaaaruuu!" I yelled as I run to her and attempt to hug her but failed since she used again her Baka gun at me. What kind of best friend I have.

"Don't you dare hug me," she glared at me.

I pouted, "You are so mean,"

"Whatever," Hotaru rolled her eyes.

When we arrived at our school I saw my crush, getting out of his Ferrari California. He's still handsome as ever. I was staring at him like there's no tomorrow. Hotaru noticed it.

"You know you're making yourself look stupid over that bastard," Hotaru said it coldly.

I snapped out to reality and glared at her. "He is not a bastard," I defended him.

Hotaru raised a brow, "You'll see when you'll be involved into his life Mikan," she said seriously while staring deeply into my hazel orbs.

I could sense that she knows something that I don't. "Why are you saying that as if you will know the future Hotaru?" I asked.

"We were his classmates before you know. And you know his attitude Mikan," she said as matter-of-factly tone.

"Maybe he changed. You know people do change," I said.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Whatever. It's up to you if you're going to believe it or not, but I tell you that bastard Hyuuga will just bring you to misfortune," she warned me.

"Whoa~ Hotaru, what are you? A fortune teller?" I asked her jokingly.

Hotaru glared at me, "Be it on your way. And don't you dare go to me crying Mikan 'because I won't help you," she walks ahead of me.

I just stared at her walking figure, quite confused at what she said. What does she mean he'll bring misfortune into my life? Argh! I don't know. Better go and follow her before I'll be late in my first day of school.

**. x . o . x . o .**

Time flies so fast. I never thought its lunch time already. And guess what? I'm in the same class with Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Sumire, Koko and Hotaru. I'm so happy that this year will be another year of laughter and fun. But sadly, I'm not in the same class with my crush. But that's okay I'll be able to see him since our classroom is just near.

I'm already done eating my lunch and my friends are not yet done. Jeez! What a slow eater.

"Hey! Since I'm done and you're not I'll just take for a short walk and be right back, kay?" I said and left them dumbfounded.

"I wonder why Mikan wants to walk during lunch," Anna asked.

"We don't know either." Yuu said.

Hotaru just sighed. _'That baka needs to be more careful.'_

**. x . o . x . o .**

While I was looking into my surroundings I didn't notice that I already bump into someone and I was waiting for the cold ground to hit my face but it didn't. Instead I felt a pair of strong arms holding my waist. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at mine. I was lost in his eyes due to its beautiful crimson color.

And unknown to me he's smirking at me and said, "Nice underwear, Polka-dotted panty girl,"

I snapped back to reality and let his words registered into my brain. My whole face turned red. And suddenly I can't control my anger anymore so I screamed at him, "P-PPPEEERRRVVVEEEERRRRTTTTT!"

And the only thing I saw was his smirked got bigger.

'_Bastard,'_ I thought and continued, _**'I hate him now but I love him at the same time.'**_

**. x . o . x . o .**

So what do you think? Please feel free to leave a review. Btw, those people who read my story named, "Though I don't Believe in Love" I'm sorry but I still can't update it since my computer was destroyed and the second chapter of it is in there and right now I'm using our laptop. But don't worry I'll try to update it as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading this one.

You'll Be Blessed.


End file.
